Memory
by Forever Ordinary
Summary: He was tearing her apart. No longer did he look at her the way she wanted. He had changed. And maybe that's why she kept her pregnancy a secret. Chapter 6 posted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Jesus_. She wanted him back..the way he was before. It had been so long.

_One month ago_. He had started to completely ignored her. How she had remembered it. It had been just like any other normal day, him giving his usual harsh good bye in the morning, while slamming the door. He wouldn't come home to dinner and would usually finish late around 12:00am. He would take a shower, crawl in bed and sleep. Not even giving her the tiniest peck on the cheek.

It had been the same..but then..it just happened. He didn't say good bye to her anymore..not even if it had been a cold harsh gesture. He just.._left_. How much it had hurt...he would never know.

_Tw_o months ago. They had sex for the last time. It wasn't even intentional. After a big fight around 9:00pm, he had went out for a couple of drinks, and she had drained a big glass of beer. She had been woozy, and when he had finally came home..around 11:00pm...they just did it. It was hard, rough and quick. And than the next day, they pretended nothing had happened..and just went on with the usual manner of spazzing at each other from time to time.

_Three months ago_. They had their first fight. What they fought about wasn't important, but it had hurt. How his words stung her..slapped her hard on the face..made tears come from her eyes..and than when it was over, he would just hold her for awhile. But they had it constantly..and before long, he had stopped comforting her completely.

Why wouldn't he just keep caring?

_Four months ago_. She had ruined his mothers birthday present. She didn't mean it! Really. It..just got wrecked right at that moment. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She knew he had gotten the gift for his mother personally..it had been special. A silk scarf, imported from India, made from the finest silk worms.

She just wanted to wash it a little..but a strand had gotten caught in the wash, and when it was finally done..nothing was left except a big ball of silk.

_Five months ago_. He had forgotten their anniversary. They had been married for 2 years..everything was going fine almost...and than he just forgot. How excited she was..thinking that he had just _pretended_ to forget their anniversary. But it wasn't pretend. He actually forgot. She had waited, waited at home..waited until he came back from work.

And when he did, he took a shower, watched some t.v. And slept. How much she had **cried** that night.

_Six months ago_. She had bitch slapped his ex-girlfriend. The women had _so_ deserved it. She had been shopping on the streets of London...and that's when she had saw the horror. She had tried to be polite and go on with her shopping, but the _whore_ wouldn't take it. She had to get her into trouble.

Besides, it wasn't her that started it first, the women just had to spill orange juice all over her black stilettos.

_Seven months ago_. The first thing that had started all the mess. He had wanted her to bring a file which he had forgotten at home on his desk. It had been urgent and he had been so desperate to get it. So, as nice as she was. She had hurried the file to his company. She had tried to get a taxi, but the result was mud being splatted all over her blonde hair.

So she had ran, ran _16_ blocks until a taxi had finally pulled for her. And just as she was about to step into his company, she _had_ to trip..and scrape her hands and knees. But did he care? No. His client had left, making him lose 20 million dollars. How mad he was..but how broken she had been.

She had gotten herself hurt, badly humiliated on the street by looking like a stupid beggar, and yelled at by him.

He said that it was all her fault..that she couldn't come as soon as she could. She couldn't say anything..not one _damn_ thing. All she did was cry, cry tears that he didn't even acknowledge. She knew he was mad..so she didn't make it worse. She let him cool down..cool down until the incident was dropped.

But she knew he was still mad. Mad that his wife was a complete klutz and couldn't do anything right. But she wouldn't call herself that..because she knew it wasn't all her fault.

_Serena Sinclaire_. _Darien Shields_.

Their names had looked so perfect together, she had thought the marriage would get better and better. She loved him so much that she had agreed to marry him at the age of 18, while he was 22. Every one had thought they made a perfect couple, their friends, family. Even if Serena was just a commoner..and not a rich person like Darien, she had been accepted.

Or so she thought.

Behind her backs, his friends would call her a gold digger, or even worse..a slut that sleeps with everyone. But she didn't care..because she had had him, and that was enough for her.

Serena lay on her bed and closed her eyes, she felt the burning tears that were threatening to fall. Everything couldn't have gotten worse..but they did. She had started feeling dizzy lately, and she would vomit a lot. Serena thought it was nothing, but when she had gotten to the doctors. They said that she had been pregnant for two months.

She made a bitter laugh, opening her eyes as a tear escaped.

Pregnant...what a great time to have a baby. It probably wouldn't even make a difference if they had a child in their lives right now, he was so absorbed in work, trying to impress his father and all his business associates. And with him ignoring her, she doubt she would even have a chance to tell him. '_Oh Darien, before you leave, I want to tell you something. Something came out of our unintentional sex, I hope you won't be mad!_' Yeah right.

Maybe it was time to go out and have some fresh air...she wanted to be with her friends. They were the only ones she could count on right now.

Serena got up carefully from her bed, and examined herself in the mirror. She had wore a white sweater from _Guess_, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black flats. She had her long hair down, coming to her waist..deciding that putting it up would only be too much of a bother, and wearing jewellery would take too long. She probably couldn't even choose.

Her hand slowly went around the chain that hung around her neck..she would always wear this though. It had been the first gift Darien had got her, a gold heart locket with a thing silver chain. It was simple and elegant...how she had loved him when he had gotten it for her. It was beautiful, and she would cherish it forever.

But the thing she wanted the most right now...was _him_.

But he made her so mad..like today. She wanted to help him with his work so he didn't have to push himself. So, Serena had decided to type up and work her ass off to make up a Hotel plan. The hotel was to be called '_Aerius_'. She just thought that it had sounded **cool**, so she stuck with it. Then, she had gotten a architecture and some lawyers to draw up the hotel and some legal details, until _finally_ did she get it all done.

She had put all the papers in a Manilla folder, and put it on his desk, hoping that he would see it. Besides, she had made big fonts that said 'HOTEL PLAN' on it. He couldn't have just ignored it right? But..the truth was...he did. After he had left for work, she had went into his office to see it he had picked it up.

And to Serena's utter dismay, he had dumped it in the garbage can. She could even feel the hot tears coming back now..she was so disappointed.

Wiping them away, Serena held the folder that she had put on the bed with one hand, and got out her car keys..meet her friends..yes..that's what she would do.

Serena hummed to herself as she walked up the steps to her friend Ami Mizuno's house, with her folder in hand. Her blue hair friend must be home right now...right? She wanted to show her her idea. She rang the doorbell, and waited. She heard the pound of footsteps on the stairs before the door opened.

Her friend had looked a bit disheveled and flushed, "Hey Serena!"

"Hey Ami..mind if I come in?"

"Sure! I was just about to ask you about something...myself." Ami said as she let Serena in and shut the door. She had felt so cozy in her friends place that she could've just stayed here for ever.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing...but you had something to tell me? Or ask me?" She said as she sat down on one of Ami's plush couches as her friend handed her a cup of hot coffee.

"Well...I wanted to ask you...what you were going to wear to the Lunarian ball next week." Ami said as she took a sip from her own cup, watching her with unwavering blue eyes. _Lunarian ball?_ Of course...there were no such thing as Lunarian's...but it was just a little name that fitted a ball where all business associates meet, talk and have fun.

And maybe introduce some of the companies new, or future plans.

"Lunarian ball?"

"Yeah...the one that's in a week or so...well...Darien asked me to go...but I'm not sur-"

"Darien asked you to go?" She asked alarmed. He didn't even mention it to her...and she was sure that he wouldn't..to the fact that he was ignoring her. She felt her stomach become a bit uneasy as she looked back at her friend. "Why would he ask you to go?"

Ami and Darien had only met once before...so she didn't expect them to be _that_ friendly. Why did he ask her friend..and not ask _her, his wife_ to go to the ball? She didn't understand it..didn't understand it at all..it was so..frustrating that she didn't even know how to describe it. Why did this have to happen at this kind of time anyways?

"Well..I-I...it's not what you think Serena! Honestly! I...I started working for Shields Enterprise 3 weeks ago..I thought Darien would've told you...but I guess he didn't? He just asked me..because he felt I deserved a break..or something like that because I had helped his company gain 30 million...Serena-?"

She stood up and turned her face away from her friend as she gripped her folder tightly. She didn't want to face this...not now.

"I-I have to go Ami...call you later or something." Serena muttered as she moved her way to her friends front door and opened it. She had to leave..leave _now_.

"Serena!" She heard Ami calling her, but she didn't turn back. She kept walking, walking until she was three blocks away. _Damn, she had left her car at the front of her friends house. But she didn't feel like going back to Ami's..to re-feel the disappointment._

"Serena?" A deep voice asked as she turned her head towards the street to see a dark Mercedes Benz. In the car wearing all black including shades, was her best friend from high school and a rival with Darien's company.

"Seiya." She murmured as he came out of the car and wrapped his jacket around her, steering her towards his car.

"God Serena..." She heard him mutter as she made her sit in the passenger seat and made his way back to the driver's seat.

She had been spacing out the whole time, she didn't even notice him driving away...or him there at all until he started to tug at the folder she had been clenching in her hand.

"Serena..." He whispered as he carefully made her release the crumpled manilla folder, putting it into his own hands as he drove up to a nearby cafe, and parked into a spot. "Come on."

She watched him as he climbed out of his seat and walked over to her side; opening her door and gently pulling her out. She saw that her folder was still in his hands. "Lets get something to drink."

As he pulled her by the hand into the cafe, she noticed how the waitress flirted with him, but he paid her no attention. Only giving Serena a quick glance from time to time until they were finally shown to a booth seat at the corner of the cafe, finally able to sit, with Seiya by her side. Her heart felt a little better to see that at least one person still cared for her.

"Serena...what's going on?" He whispered as he nudged his hands with hers.

She looked down at her hands momentarily before looking back up at him.

"Nothing."

"You can tell me." Seiya tried again as her eyes began to water, and there seemed to be a like something stuck in her throat.

She gasped a bit when she felt the bitter vomit, trying to make its way out of her mouth. She struggled as she put her hand over her mouth, calming the nausea. She took a deep breath as she looked back at Seiya who gave her a alarmed look.

"You're pregnant?" He asked incredulously, the heat of his body radiating off of him.

Unable to answer him, Serena just nodded.

She was scared now, scared that if he knew that she was pregnant, he wouldn't care about her anymore. But why would he anyways? Caring after a pregnant women..but before Serena could think of anything else, Seiya had crushed her to his body, making her unable to move against him. _What was he doing?_

"Seiya?" She murmured as her hands slowly held him back, feeling his whole body shake.

"Oh Serena." She heard him gasp out as his breath tickled her ear, "Did he do it? Did he?"

"Yes." She said quietly, hoping that he wouldn't hear it, but knew he did.

"Does he know?"

"No." She confessed as she felt Seiya start to calm down. "You're not mad are you?"

"Mad?" He asked shocked as he pulled away from her, his face going from red to normal peach.

"Mad that I'm pregnant, that I'm going to be a drag to be your friend." She whispered as she felt some tears escaping from her eyes.

"Serena." He murmured as he used a hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks, "Don't cry, I'm not mad. It just shocked me that's all. Knowing that you have to go through this by yourself..."

"Going through this by myself? How did-"

"I have my ways." He said intently as his blue eyes bored into hers.

So he knew, knew what she had been going through all along. The conflict, the mess..the fights. The way she had been going through with her life. _Jesus_.

"But you didn't know about my pregnancy..." She murmured as she watched the look on his face that betrayed no more emotions.

"I wasn't...I wasn't informed with it." He admitted, taking her hands in his, "I'll help you get through this Serena."

Serena felt like a part of a rock that had been holding down her heart, being lifted up slowly, "Thank you..."

"What were you doing Serena? Wandering the streets..." He asked suddenly while using a hand of his to brush his dark hair out of his face.

"I...I was at Ami's house...everything was going okay, until she told me that Darien-" She trailed.

"He invited her to the Lunarian ball instead of you?" Seiya guessed as she felt her face shift into amazement.

"How did..."

"It's obvious" Seiya murmured as he continued to watch her. "The Lunarian ball's coming up, and since I'm half physic..."

She watched as his face broke into a smile, and she couldn't help but giggle, "Seiya..."

"By the way...I saw you...gripping this so tightly. May I see what it is?" Seiya asked as he brought his folder out from behind his back. Seeing that thing made her heart jump.

"I guess so." She murmured as he opened the folder, his eyes intently gazing at every detail. She saw that his eyes would widen from time to time, and his look changing often.

"Serena..." He choked as he finished reading, "Is this the Shield's future plan? Are you sure it's safe for me...to be reading this?"

"No...it isn't. It's just a little something that I made up for Darien...but he didn't even look at it..." Serena replied, "Besides, why wouldn't it be safe for you to read it?"

"This...this is brilliant Serena! If it was part of Shield's Enterprise, this information would be a real snag for me...but since it isn't your husband's...it won't only be a snag, but a bigger catch yet." He smiled as his eyes shimmered in delight.

"What are...you talking about?" She asked uncertainly, feeling a bit uncomfortable with Seiya's changing face.

"God Serena...this...your idea, it's going to be fantastic!" He started to explain, "You're going to be...god, I don't know how to describe it-"

He was about to continue, but Serena's stomach, from out of no where started to grumble from not being fed for so long. She blushed in embarrassment as she clutched her abdomen, "Sorry...me and the baby's a bit hungry..."

"Let's order...and we'll talk about this while eating okay?" He grinned as he waved his hand for the waitress.

Before Seiya's eyes could wander back towards her, Serena took a chance to look at him carefully. _Seiya_, he was always the one to make her laugh...to make her feel in place. But still, her heart was still nagging for Darien, and she knew that no matter how much she tried, her happiness wouldn't be at her best with out him...or maybe...

_Seiya, thank you for being my best friend_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serena didn't get home until 1:00am.

There were so many things to talk about with Seiya. The proposal, which would be sent to several companies for their approval. Or when and where they were to create the hotel.

And for the time in her life, she had went to Seiya's company for a complete tour, with him telling her that she would be his partner from then on to when she wanted to stop. She had been shown a office right next to his, and her own secretary. She never thought that she would be in something so big.

Never had Serena imagine, the opportunity's that it gave her.

She couldn't even believe how much she got done in one day. From the cafe to Seiya's company, it went by so fast, and she got many things discussed while at it. For once, she felt useful. She didn't feel like a complete drag, or some one that would let another down. She was finally going to be in charge of some things. Before Serena got married or started dating Darien, she would think of all the great plans that she would have.

First start out in college, or if she did make it, go to University.

Then she would work hard for a Business degree, or take up Literature because of her constant needing to write. And while attending school the whole time, she would have a part time job that would cover her expenses, or borrow money from the bank. All the dreams that laid out for her was big.

With her degree in Business, or having the knowledge of Literature, she would continue her dream to open up her own little business, or work in another's company for a high position. And if those options didn't work out, she would use her English skills to right her own romance novels. She loved reading them as much as she loved writing them. She knew that she would've chose between those two, but unfortunately, those dreams never happened.

Serena had met Darien, the first guy to have ever made her heart flutter, or even have it move.

He had also been her first _crush_.

Her first _kiss_.

Her first _date_.

Her first _boyfriend_.

Her first _lover_.

He had been the first for everything.

Everything that was with him was incredible. She never knew it made her heart pound by just his touch. She loved him, maybe even more then her own family, because he was now a part of her. But then, things started to push them apart, fights, verbal, physical..it hurt. She loved him so much that it ripped her to pieces. _Almost_.

Sighing quietly, Serena made her way to their bedroom. She made her way into the dark room with out turning the lights. She knew that Darien was already in bed, and turning them on would only disturb him.

Her heart quickened and ached slightly to know that he didn't even care to call her. Seeing that she wasn't in bed before him. It was the first time Serena had gone out so late, and secretly, she had been hoping that he would call. But he didn't.

Deciding that it was too late to take a shower, she voced to do it the next morning and started changing into a silk night gown. Her hands wandered her dresser quietly, careful to not make any noisy sounds. Darien needed the sleep from working so late from time to time, and she knew that if she had woken him up, it would do no good for the both of them.

Finally changed into her gown, and her dirty clothes put in the bathroom, she quickly brushed her teeth in the dark and made her way to the bed, hoping to not trip over her own legs with the lights turned off.

She finally felt her legs touch the end of their bed, and with her squinted eyes, she could make out Darien's figure. She watched him carefully. He had laid down on his back, the blanket covering him up to his torso. With only the darkness helping her sight, she traced his dark messy hair, down to his face, and finally to his exposed chest. He loved to sleep naked..well not literally, but just cladded in boxers was good for him.

His chest was moving up and down, up and down. The smooth skin with rippling muscles.

Serena shook her head of thoughts as she climbed into the bed quietly, laying down beside him with the blanket pulled up over them both. Her eyes started to feel droopy, it had been a long day and she was very tired.

She suddenly remember what had happened before she had bumped into Seiya, _Darien had invited Ami to the Lunarian Ball_.

It was all for business right?

Sighing carefully, she pushed the thoughts away. Her hand went down to her stomach as she thought about the baby, she was already 2 months, and a bump will soon form. How would she tell Darien? Again, she felt herself push the thought away. It was too early to think of those kinds of things.

Yawning, Serena had a sudden urge to wrap her arms around Darien. But in the morning, or during the night, would he just push her roughly away?

Deciding to not think about that either, Serena took action and moved her arms over his torso, loving the feel of his warm skin. She laid her head lightly on his shoulder, loving the smell of him. Minty, coffeeish..but it was a smell she couldn't describe. It was just him being near her that made her heart pound ever so quickly.

She traced her hand lightly around his stomach, feeling the hard muscle under her fingers. How he always kept in shape amazed her, she had never seen him go to a gym once.

She laid her hand down across his chest as she raised her head to look at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful laying there. It seemed like nothing had gone wrong between them, and that they were a loving couple that were sleeping with each other. She felt herself move her hand again, touching his lips. They felt so soft as she traced them ever so lightly.

She missed kissing him, it seemed like forever.

Moving gently and quietly, she hovered over him, her blonde hair draped over his chest. She hoped that he wouldn't wake up with her hair touching him as she closed the gap between them, kissing him softly. She loved the way his lips touch against hers as she kissed him again. This time longer. She couldn't stop herself as she started kissing more at the lips, loving how soft they were.

She suddenly felt him shift ever so slightly as she froze, her heart pounding.

_Don't wake up._

_Don't wake up._

_Don't wake up._

And to her luck, he didn't. He just laid there as she looked at his sleeping face that showed no signs of being woken.

She smiled softly at her good fortune. She wouldn't know what to say if he did find her kissing him. Would he get mad at her for what she had done? Would he yell at her for being so forward and persistent? Would he say something with so much hatred that it shattered her heart? No..he wouldn't. At least...she didn't think he would. _I had been so long_.

She gently moved herself back at his side, her head resting on his shoulder once again.

If only it had been a real kiss though. A fierce passionate kiss. Serena always loved those. The moving mouths that worked together as their tongue would fight for dominance. And once the kissing was over, they would look into each others eyes and just feel connected. But she didn't think it would happen anytime soon. With what was happening between them.

Serena yawned again as she closed her eyes, savouring the warmth of Darien once again, sleep was taking over her ever so quickly. And the thoughts in her mind stopped as she escaped into dreamland.

_I love you so much..._

"Are you ready?" Seiya whispered as he gently took her arm in his as they headed towards the front door of _La Cruzia_, the biggest place to ever hold a ball, it was kind of like a hotel if there were over nighters, except that they had the most elegant ball room ever.

It had been _7 days _since the confrontation with Ami.

_7 days _since she had started the plans with Seiya.

_7 days _since she had been in Darien's arms.

_7 days _since she had felt the warmth of him.

_7 days _till now.

She was getting the jitters, Seiya had said that they were going to be presenting their idea with all the companies tonight. And if they had some people to back them up, he was sure that it was going to be a success.

It had been a long time since she'd felt successful.

As her thoughts pondered, she came back to another thought. She had wanted to talk to Darien so much about the Lunarian ball, but they were still ignoring each other, despite the night where they had slept in each others arms. He never even brought thr subject of the ball to her, so she didn't feel like asking.

So the days past, and here she was. At the Lunarian ball, with some one who wasn't her _husband_.

"I'm ready." Serena smiled assuringly as they stepped through the main hall way, leading directly into the ball room.

The whole thing surprised her as her eyes lit up in amazement. There were dimmed lights every where, like you've just encountered a hidden castle, there was a soft melody of music playing. The lights were brighter up front where there was a old fashion stage, and there was old looking bar at the right of the room. On the left side, there were white laced tables and down the middle of the whole room were groups of people dancing, or just standing around talking.

"Amazing isn't it?" Seiya whispered to her as he led her over to a table.

"Yeah." She murmured in awe as her eyes wandered over countless people who had been dressed elegantly.

Serena had decided to wear a dark blue satin dress. It was kind of like a tube top, except dress like. It wrapped around her breast tightly, but not too tight. Showing her feminine figure as it came down to the waste where it flared out slightly. She felt the material clinging on to her legs. She had also worn dark blue stilettos, and let her hair fall all the way down to her back.

Serena had only 2 accessories. A pair of earrings that were shaped into a silver leaf, and the locket that Darien had given her. She always wore it.

She had thought that she looked okay for the ball, but when Seiya came to pick her up at her house, he couldn't stop staring. All she did was laugh at his expression. It had been hilarious. Serena didn't even see Darien all day, she would've thought that he would get back to the house and change for the ball that started at 6:30pm, but he didn't.

It made a whole in her heart a little, to know that he didn't come back home to change. She hoped that he didn't have a place other then their house to go change.

Her eyes wandered to every man with black hair in the room. She hadn't Darien yet, and her heart was pounding furiously. She didn't even know what his reaction might be when he saw her. Maybe he wouldn't recognize her? Serena knew that she had looked particularly different today. She had never been dressed so nice in front of him before, except for their wedding.

She would've just worn casual clothes in front of him...if others called it casual clothes.

But still..would he recognize her?A voice at the back of her head told her that he would.

Sighing, Serena faced back to Seiya, "Hmph."

"Worried?" Seiya asked teasingly as he played with a strand of her hair.

"You know I am." She murmured as she looked into the deep blue eyes of his. They were almost the same to Darien's, except..Darien held her love. "Where's Yaten and Taiki?"

"Hah, they're coming soon...said that they had some business to catch up to. Where are those friends of yours? I heard that their companies doing very well right now." Seiya asked as he took a sip from his wine which he had gotten from a waiter.

"You mean Lita, Rei and Mina? Well, their husbands seem to be genius's, so they're up and rising. I went to all their weddings...but my memory is horrible. I can't remember their face now." Serena said as she scrunched up her face.

"You're such a kidder." Seiya laughed as he pinched her cheek lightly.

"You'll ruin my makeup." Serena drawled as she smacked his hand away, only to make him laugh harder.

She felt herself smile softly as she watched her laughing friend.

"Shut up." Seiya said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"You're messing it up!" Was her reply as she pinched his hand.

"Stop hurting me woman."

"Stop touching me."

"Whore."

"Pervert."

"Prostitute."

"AIDS spreader."

"What?" Seiya asked as his eyes opened wide with shock.

"You heard me you AIDS spreader." Serena giggled as she scanned the room once again for Darien. Hoping to prepare herself if she did see him some where.

"Are you implying that I sleep with girls every way?" He asked again as his jaws dropped down to his knees. Well, not literally.

"Well, you were implying that I slept around with everyone."

"It was a joke!" He cried as his hands raised up in the air. "You hurt my dignity."

"Hah, I'm sure you wouldn't last a day without sex." Serena cracked as she smiled widely.

Seiya didn't reply as he grabbed his stomach and heaved out laughter.

Serena only smiled more. How retarded could this guy get? She didn't even think that her jokes were that funny, but to him, it was like the funniest thing in the world. But still, she felt a whole lot better to know how he was trying to cheer her up.

"Seiya, Seiya. Drop the act because you're grabbing a lot of attention." Serena murmured as she felt the gaze of many people. They were all wondering what was going on between the blonde and her dark haired friend.

"Serena, Serena. If only you would smile more." Seiya said seriously as he stopped his laughter and grinned back at her.

"Just stop the retard act and be back yourself." She said with a eye brow raised.

"You really know how to hurt a man Serena, I was being myself." Seiya answered, laughing again.

"What an idiot." Serena murmured as she felt herself smile again.

_When the going gets tough.._

"Are you sure?" The figure asked uncertainly, as he started to shift his feet.

"Yes, She just needs some time to cool down." Came the soft reply.

"But...everything's-...it's not working out anymore. I thought this would help but...it's not"

"Trust me." The voice was soft and assuring, making him rethink his judgement.

"I guess...I guess you're right." He murmured as the owner of the voice engulfed him with their arms. He didn't move, letting them hold him, letting the feeling of certainty flow through him.

He suddenly wanted to hold the comforting body in front of him, wanting to let his arms fall around them, knowing that he could always trust the person. But then again, his heart would object, telling him that his embrace would always be for his one and only. But still,

_It would only hurt to tell her, 'I love you'..._

As Serena looked away from her laughing friend, her smile faltered as she saw the dark piercing eyes that gazed back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Darien_.

Her eyes had been only focused on his face, and that made her throat go dry. It seemed like she couldn't even swallow her own saliva. Snapping out of her trance, she moved her eyes down to his arm where his hand was tightly clasping Ami's.

Darien, noticing that she had been looking, quickly dropped the women's hand.

Serena could feel her tears burning at the edge of her eyes, but she wouldn't cry. It wasn't worth it. Or so she thought...but...she couldn't...not now. Not in front of everybody, not in front of Darien to show him how weak she was, and especially not in front of Seiya...it was their night to present, and she wanted it to be the best.

Blinking back the tears, she quickly turned her head back to Seiya, who had gone unusually quiet. She could still feel the burning eyes of her husband at the back of her head.

"Are you okay Serena?" Seiya asked quietly as he motioned his head to where Darien was.

"I'm okay Seiya...it just hurts to see him that's all." She mumbled back quickly, forcing a quick smile on her lips.

"The show's about to start, do you think you'll be ready for this?" He asked as he gently took her hand in his.

"I want this to be a world phenomenon, I want everybody to know this. I want everybody to want to come to our hotel." Serena said warmly as she gently squeezed his hands.

She knew that Darien was still watching her. She could feel his gaze, trying to penetrate right through her body. And it was killing her. It really was. She couldn't help but think back about him. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't push him out of her head. She wanted to kiss him, love him, hug him.

She wanted him to be hers. She wanted to show him that it was she that he wanted and not her best friend.

Actually, she never even had the real facts that they were together..but the way his actions were currently, she couldn't dare doubt her ideas. It wasn't right to judge him by his actions, but by the was he was acting, it was hard for her to not believe her own stupid thoughts. Of course, it would only hurt her in the end. And she was sure that she wouldn't want to go through it.

But she knew that it was going to happen sooner or later.

He would leave her. And never come back. And it was going to break her.

"You know..you can still get him back." Seiya murmured, pulling his hands away from her, only to move his chair closer.

"What do you mean?" She asked meekly as she gazed at his dark eyes.

"I'm saying that you can still get him back..that you still have a chance. I'm not saying that he is cheating on you right now, but if you really don't want to lose him, you should find a way to get him back."

"But-"

"No buts Serena...it's for your own happiness."

"How am I going to do this? I don't have the strength, I don't have the courage..." She trailed off.

"You still have your child." He whispered as he pointed at her stomach. "You know that if he found out, he wouldn't leave you right?"

"I want him to love me for me, I don't want him to force himself on my just because I'm pregnant. I know that we're slowly growing apart, and maybe it's his fault..or only mine." She choked out, "But I want him to love me again..and just me. For who I am."

"Serena-"

"No Seiya, I appreciate you wanting to help me..but I'm not going to use my baby to get to him." Serena said, giving a small smiled to her friend.

"Alright..you aren't..but we're going to work on this together right?"

"Right...but Seiya..why are you doing this? I know you've had feelings for me since we knew each other...but I would-I would never have thought that you would want me to get back to your competition."

"You're right, I did have feelings for you...and I still do now. But I know that you don't love me...and that you may never will. Oh, don't get me wrong. It doesn't mean that I won't try...but I want you to be happy..." Seiya blushed as he gulped down his drink.

"Seiya...you can try all you want. I'm not going to work my way to get Darien back. I want him to know how much he hurt me, how much pain I'm going through. I think I'm going to just let this...go with the flow." She managed as she gazed back at her friend. "But just to tell you...and not to hurt you...I've never seen you as...my lover. I hope you understand."

Her words stabbed him in the heart, but Seiya knew that he wasn't the one to be in her heart.

"You're my friend...and I...love you...but...to be the one that I can share everything with? I wish...but my heart doesn't feel the same way." She choked as she felt herself give out a dry sob.

"It's okay Serena! I understand. The feelings that I have for you is one sided...but let me remind you that I'll always be here for you. For the best, and the worst. I really hope you work it out with Darien...even if he is with the woman I love...but I learnt to let go. And I want you to be happy." He smiled, huffing out a big breath.

_And I'm going to make him see just how special you are_.

"Seiya?" Serena asked, "Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry" He blushed lightly, spacing out wasn't a thing he should do.

"Look-I was saying that-" Serena started, but was cut off.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I now present you, representative of the most successful business offices in Japan!" A loud voice boomed as a man around his 50's came up onto the stage.

"We're going to be on soon...I hope you're ready. And I hope you know that he'll be watching you...so try to keep up your posture." He said weakly as he turned his gazed to the stage.

"I know...I'll try to be calm." Serena said quietly as she too turned to the stage. It was hard for her..for the first time she was going to do something big without Darien. It wasn't like she didn't do anything big before..but usually he was the one by her side, or the one organizing it with her.

Now, she was by herself..and with Seiya.

The support was totally different. But it really wasn't what she was scared of right now, she was more afraid to see what Darien's expressions were when she got up onto the stage. She knew that he was already confused to why she was there, and she knew that he had panicked a little seeing her see him with Ami.

But maybe he also thought that Seiya had invited her out of his own pleasure, and that she was secretly dating him behind his back. You never know what goes through the mind of every men.

But mostly, jealousy gets the most of them.

Before Serena could think further, the had already finished his speech and was making his way down. It was obvious that they were about to be called up next. Taking a deep breath, she quickly whispered, "You're doing all the talking."

"What-?" Seiya started to ask.

"You know I can't talk yet...so please Seiya...you talk." She pleaded quietly, looking into his eyes.

"Alright." He gruffed out just as the announcer called them up onto the stage, and a applause was given throughout the whole room.

Getting up from her seat, she tried hard to not show the crowd how stiff her legs were. She was nervous, and the pit of her stomach was churning and churning like a never ending cycle. It wasn't the crowd that was worrying her, it was..like she said before, what Darien's reaction would be.

Following Seiya up the stage, she stood next to him, smiling softly as he introduced them.

"Hello everybody, as you guys all know, I'm the mighty popular, rich and handsome Seiya Kou-" A stiffle of laughter came through the crowd, "-and this is my lovely partner, Serena Sinclaire."

Another applause was given before he continued talking.

"So anyways..-"

It was hard for Darien to even concentrate on what Seiya was talking about. His eyes were on Serena the whole time. She looked magnificent in a dark blue tube dress. It covered each of her curves perfectly, and her silky hair was let down. It took all his strength to not just groan out in the middle of Seiya's speech.

Serena was so beautiful, if only he had the change to wander his hands over her. It would be bliss.

The pouty soft lips, and the wide blue eyes. It drove all men crazy. He couldn't blame Seiya's attraction to Serena, only if the filthy man didn't lay a hand any where on her opened flesh.

One ear straining to hear Seiya's speech, the other half of his brain was still on Serena. He had a wide imagination now. He would run his hands over her shoulders and slowly push down the dress. Revealing her breast to know that she hadn't wore a bra made him hard instantly, it was a good thing that he was sitting by a table.

And then, looking over Serena carefully, he would carefully run his hands over the stiff nipple as she moaned against his touch. Making her crazy, he would take one in his mouth and sucked, brining her to a near orgasm by just the soft licking and hard sucking. Promising to make her have the time of her life.

He would then run his fingers lower as he reached her mound.

And slowly would he rub his fingers against her as he felt the dripping wetness against his hand. Groaning himself, the pleasure of just touching her made him want to come right there. But he knew he couldn't. It wasn't the time, and it was definitly not the place to do it. It was hard for him to have her make him think that way.

But before he could continue his thoughts, a voice broke out next to him, "Darien..you never told me that Serena and Seiya were starting a _hotel_ project together"

"What?" He asked alarmed as he tried to get himself to think straight, and push down his needed desires.

It was then that he remembered about the anger he had felt towards Serena. And before he knew it, the desire that had been there was replace by anger. And the anger was driving his head into a big headache.

He didn't know what happened to them. But one week they were fine, and then the weeks and months after that, it was continuous fighting or yelling. He couldn't take it anymore without hearing them yell at each other. It had actually felt great to be away from her for awhile..to not talk to her or else they would just start another argument.

But deep inside, he knew that he couldn't just ignore her. Unknown to her, he would lay awake each night, just to look at her face and dream, dream of what they would do. But the thought of what had happened months or only days before would erase the needs and want. He was temperamental, he knew it. And it was the thing that was driving them apart.

Or so he thought...but he would never know then.

He missed her, missed her badly. But right now, seeing her with Seiya was just making him angry. He knew that once he was home, the silent treatment would just keep on going and going. He had wanted to end it soon..but now..he knew that he couldn't..not yet. It hurt him to even confront her about it.

He wouldn't do it...no.

The past few months had been hell. It had always been Serena that had comforted him. He had thought that it was Serena who had that special power over him, but lately, he began to notice how his wife's best friend Ami was influencing him. After each fight with Serena, he knew that Ami would help him...help him get over the pain.

He knew it was wrong...but he couldn't help it.

Unclear with his thoughts, he got angry again. It was all Serena's fault. It was her that made him feel this way. If she didn't slip into his mind so often._ Dammit_. Not getting control of his pressure, Darien slammed his fist onto the table, making a hallow sounds throughout the room.

He could see Seiya ignoring the sound and continued to talk, but Serena's eyes were straight on him, pained. He hated it, why did she have to look at her like that? Couldn't she just stick those damn eyes back into her sockets and leave him alone? Clenching his fist, he could feel himself growling.

Darien was so confused, he didn't know what was right or wrong anymore. All he held was the anger that was driving him.

"Darien." Ami whispered as she put her hands on his back and began to stroke him.

Calming down a bit, he managed to say, "Sorry Ami...what did you say there about Serena...and Seiya?"

The answer was not what he expected.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Serena got home late after the Lunarian Ball. She had relaxed herself after not seeing Darien. He had some how disappeared some where..but not with Ami.

It had seemed like Ami herself had been looking for Darien. Her blue haired friend had been searching the crowd with her times many times, and occasionally stopping at Serena. She felt uneasy having her friend look at her like she had just stolen her man, but really...who's man got stolen anyways?

Not Ami.

Serena.

Although..she didn't really have the proof for anything, she couldn't deny the facts of their actions. Any one could tell.

After Seiya had drove her home, her mind had been clouded of thoughts. Where had Darien went? Why wasn't Ami with him? It confused her a lot, but she was glad that Seiya had helped her out a bit with her emotional turnover. He had changed the subject by telling her how many representative had wanted to talk to them about their hotel plan.

He had said that it was going to be a big success.

But after his reassuring, her mind was still clouded with thoughts.

Trying to stop her thinking, Serena quickly put her key into the slot and pushed the front door open, noticing that all the lights were off and the whole room was black emptiness.

Walking in and shutting the door with the back of her feet, she dumped her keys on a nearby side table and made her way to open the lights. But before she could even do so, she felt a warm hand on her neck, and she tensed up immediately. She bit back a scream as she felt a hot breath beside her cheek.

Not moving a muscle, she continued to stand there as the assaulter raised a warm hand to caressed her waist, stroking up and down slowly.

It was hard for her to breathe as the strong hands roamed against her body. She felt a heat of desire in her nether region. Biting back a gasp as she felt a pair of lips nipping at her ear, she shivered as she started to whisper out a name, "D-Darien?"

"Shh." He whispered into her ear as he moved from her to turn her around. Making her face him.

She watched his face as his eye lids were heavy, and eyes clouded with lust. She gulped as his mouth neared hers and dropped a soft kiss on her lips. She moaned a bit before giving herself over entirely. It had been a long time since she had felt sexually active. Feeling his tongue in her mouth, she felt a fire at the pit of her stomach.

Serena didn't want to stop, but she suddenly felt a bitter taste of alcohol from his mouth.

Pulling back abruptly, she looked at the now wavering Darien. She didn't want to have accidental sex again. She want him to be with her because he had wanted to. Not because he was under the influence of alcohol.

"You're drunk Darien." She hissed to him as he started to sway back and forth from his spot.

"I know what I'm doing Serena." He glared as he tried to stop himself from moving. "I want you."

Her breath got caught in her throat as he kissed her again. This time slow and agonizing. It was painful as he tortured her lips with his teeth and tongue. She could feel the blood rushing up to her face as she opened her mouth for more. She never could stop herself from Darien's touch. It was too good, too good to pass up.

It seemed like their problem just disappeared when they kiss. It felt like nothing in the world mattered except them. Them together.

Raising her hands, she carefully ran her fingers through his dark messy hair. Touching the softness of every strand as he pulled away from her gently, only to start sucking on her neck. She groaned loudly as she felt her nipples grow taut.

Before Serena could respond to anything, he had picked her up in a quick swoop before running up the stairs to their bedroom. At that short moment of time, she could still see that he had been in his ball clothes except now, all he had on was a wrinkled white dress shirt and black dress pants.

But still...did he really want to do this with her? It was on his own free will?

Being thrown on to their bed, Serena's swollen lip ached as he kissed her again. This time harder, it seemed like he couldn't stop, and she couldn't get enough.

Feeling his hard length against her thigh, she reached her hand to touch him gently, only to have him pull her back. Opening her mouth to say something, Darien shut her up with a kiss before using his hands to slowly slide up to her breast. Squeezing them gently, he pulled down her tube dress. She gasped as she felt the air of the room meet her warm pulsing skin.

He ran a hand across her left nipple as he pulled off the rest of her dress other in one smooth motion. She gasped as he pinched her tips hard. Groaning with need, she could feel herself pushing up against him, urging him to do more. As if more aroused by her actions, he quickly took off his white dress shirt and pants before hovering over her completely. His dark eyes scanning her body.

The pool of liquid that had been gathering at her nether lips released as she felt his warm mouth taking one of her nipples while his hard erected penis was touching her against his boxers. Serena gasped as she felt his teeth graze her breast gently before biting down hard. It was driving her crazy, and his touch was maddening.

Using her hands, Serena found herself pulling his head down on her chest, persisting him to touch her and kiss her more.

Serena bit back a cry as his tongue twirled and teased her. Feeling like her underwear couldn't get any damper, she reached up her to try and pull them off, only to stop by his piercing gaze.

"Let me do it for you." He whispered against her ear as he kissed her temple lightly before taking his hands away from her breast to move down to her legs.

She watched him as he ran his fingers over her thighs before hooking them at the edge of her black lace underwear. Pulling them down slowly, their eyes never broke contact, and finally when they were gone, she could smell her own feminine heat.

"Then why don't I help you take these off?" She murmured as she slowly ran her fingers down his toned chest before quickly stripping off his boxers. She could feel herself gawk at how hard he was. Sure...she had seen him many times, but it would always be a shock to see him like that. Stiff...and warm.

Her thoughts broke away as he pushed his body against her, but doing not going any further then that. Feelings his fingers run between her legs, she gasped as she felt one of his fingers stroke her softly. She arched her back as her teased her with pinches and strokes.

"D-Darien...now" She moaned as he captured her lips in his.

And then, with out any warning, he pushed into her slowly. She groaned against his lips as his length was enveloped in her heat.

Her heart quickened when Darien stopped his actions. He just stayed there, inside her, hovering over her now sweaty body. "W-what's wrong?"

"Tell me." He whispered with his head down, making her unable to see his eyes.

"What?"

"Tell me that you want it" He asked quietly, this time more clearly.

"I-I..." She stuttered out, unable to give an answer. It seemed like her brain had froze right at that moment.

"I get it." He suddenly said, slowly pulling out of her, but before he was fully out, she grabbed him by the shoulders.

Serena could feel her wet tears at her cheeks as she looked Darien in the eyes. He had been hiding his face from her, but she could see the fear that showed in his eyes. Gripping him harder, she pushed against him whispering, "I want you inside me."

"Serena..."

"Give it to me." She cried as he plunged back into her hard. His pace was fast, and each stroke gave her hard maddening wave of pleasure. She could feel herself tighten against him as his length twitched against her.

"Ugh, Darien." She murmured as she felt them both release at the same time.

She gasped as the wave of passion came one after the other, it seemed like it would never stop until she finally felt Darien collapse beside her, both their breathing slowing down. She closed her eyes as her body calmed itself down, and her slowing breath steadied. Shivering beside him, she felt his movements next to her.

Before she could ask what he was doing, he had pulled the bed's blanket over the both of them before wrapping his arms around her.

It was then that she had realized what they had done. She had been blinded by the passion that she didn't notice that she was suppose to be mad at him, it seemed like everything was just whisked away at the moment they had been kissed. She knew that nothing was really fixed between them, but she hoped that what had happened now would be a beginning of a new promise.

Snuggling against his chest, she felt the urge to say something to him...anything.

But she couldn't find herself to do so. Feeling her eyes become heavy, she wondered what would happen in the morning. Would they have a talk about what happened? Would they solve everything that was going on between them? Or was everything going to be as ignorant as all their other problems.

She really hoped that what had happened between them..would start a path for understanding. For them both to see what was wrong in front of them.

Snuggling deeper against him, she felt his arms tighten as she fell into a deep slumber.

Darien struggled with his thoughts as he drove his black Mercedes down a highway.

The night before had been replaying in his head over and over again. He couldn't stop the thoughts of seeing Serena's sweet face, they way she cried out his name. The way she had felt beneath of him.

Seeing those thoughts without even really feeling them made him as stiff as a rock.

He groaned as he tried to shift his mind to something else. Coming back to the event before his sexual pleasure with Serena, his face grew grim of what Ami had said.

_"Seiya and Serena are starting a hotel project together." Ami started as Darien came out of his thoughts._

_"What?" He asked alarmed as he gulped down his drink._

_"It's some kind of plan that Serena came up with...did she ever tell you about it?" Ami asked as her small hands gripped his arm._

_"I...no...she didn't. Are you sure?" He asked impatiently, trying to deny the truth._

_"Darien, I can see that you're not really caring of how Serena came up with this. You just can't believe that she's doing it with Seiya aren't you? You're scared that she'll leave you for him" The blue haired women in front of him said, reading him like a book._

_"I-I'm not..."_

_"Darien, I hate to tell you, but Serena and Seiya had been seen going into a hotel late at night." Ami said, grabbing his face to level it with her own eyes. "People saw her leave until really late at night."_

_"Serena won't..."_

_"Stop denying everything Darien! It's in front of you! Didn't Serena come home late one night?" She asked impatiently, gripping his face harder._

_"She did...but I kn-"_

_"How do you know Darien? How do you know she didn't do something inappropriate and then just came back into your arms?"_

_He couldn't help but ponder over what she said. Was it really the truth? But Ami had been helping him the whole time, trying to get him back together after all his fights with Serena. Ami had been totally truthful the whole time...he couldn't ignore her information._

_"I-I'm..I'm going to go now." He said, wrenching his face from her grasp and quickly stood up. Quickly giving her a apologetic look before glancing at Serena one more time to head out of the house._

He had drove some where, he forgot where, but he remembered himself getting drunk and going home. And then when he had seen Serena, he had just wanted to reassure himself that there was nothing wrong going between them both. So he kissed her.

And Jesus was it good. It had been a long time since they'd been together, and that one kiss just sparked everything up.

Being with her again stitched up a small whole in his heart. It made him really think that everything between the, was okay. That nothing was wrong. But he couldn't help but doubt himself..doubt Serena. Doubt Ami. Everything in his life was overly complicated, and he couldn't help himself but feel the anger burning up inside of him.

He didn't know what was happening to him, it seemed like his emotion always got the best of him. He hated how he felt. He hated how he felt like crap. He hated everything that was happening. Why couldn't he just live a happy life with some one he loved?

Everything was a mess. He didn't even know what he was thinking about right now. His thoughts were all jumbled and nothing was in place.

He loved Serena.

Serena and him got into fights.

Trouble started between them.

Ignorance came into the picture.

Ami popped in and helped him out.

A little spark between him and Ami could be felt.

Still loved Serena to deny everything that was happening.

Ignoring her, hoping that everything would just go away themselves.

Seiya and Serena is seeing each other.

Ami giving him facts that Seiya and Serena had sex.

He tried to eliminate all the facts in his head, but it never stopped. They kept pushing their way back into his head. He didn't know what was right and wrong. Gripping his steering wheel tightly, he pulled himself into the parking lot of a clinic.

"Doctor Mina Aino." He murmured as he looked at the little card in his hands. "This seems to be the right place."

* * *

Present 2012 A/N: Reading the little 'lemon' I did a few years back, I nearly cringed. I'm honestly not good at writing them ...and I guess I wasn't that good back then either! Please excuse any awkwardness it might've caused you! I still haven't corrected any grammar or run on sentences...and honestly, I am not good at them -.- but I thought I would fix the period mistakes for all of the chapters :P Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Ps. Also to some comments on how Serena is reacting. It may seem unrealistic, but in the real world, some women do actually feel this way towards their man. They might feel insecure or just not brave enough to face the situation. Sooo, I'm glad you had something to say about this story, and it helps me a lot for you to point that out. I'll try to work on more of what is reality for you guys.

Thank you so much to the lovely Nadia. She must be loved.

Chapter 5

"Now what seems to be the problem Mr. Shields?" The blonde in front of him asked as she started to scribble something down onto a piece of pad paper. "Give it all to me, problems, thoughts..."

Darien was about to open his mouth and tell her the whole truth, but he shut his mouth immediately. He couldn't bring himself to tell her anything. It was as if his mouth was glued shut.

"Look Mr. Shields, I'm here to help you, and I can't do that if you won't open up to me!" Mina said urgently, noticing that the man was having a inner war with himself.

"I-I...well you see..." He started to say, but couldn't finish his sentence because the words were stuck in his throat.

"Okay...why don't I help you out? Usually when men like you...come to see me, it's always about women, am I right?" She asked expertly, clicking her pen with her right hand.

Nodding his head, Darien continued to listen to her.

"Well, with your age, I would say that you're married right? No children?"

Nodding his head again, Darien felt himself swallow more easily.

"It says here that you're currently owning your own company, so I'm guessing you're a workaholic? No need to tell me the answer, I know it already." She said before letting him talk. "Your prescription is to take some time off, go some where with your wife and make some love. Okay? Done."

Darien sat there, looking at her with his jaw wide open。

That was it? That was what he was recommended for? He already knew the problem he had with her, and the doctor in front of him right now, had only had half of the information. Maybe he should include that his wife was cheating on him to see what the blonde in front of him had to say. Doctor Mina Aino his ass.

"Mina, or what ever I should call you, we already made love. But the situation isn't changing. My wife is cheating on me." Darien said impatientlyHe was getting tired of the not secrecy and confused over the conversation they were having. He wanted to put the facts straight on the line before anything was misunderstood.

"But making love usually works...-what? Your wife is cheating on you?" Mina exclaimed, clearly surprised by the fact, but quickly reclaimed her posture. "Look here buddy, women won't cheat unless they're forced to. Are you sure you didn't do anything...that she didn't like for her to grow bored of you?"

Darien raised an eyebrow to her question. It seemed like Mina Aino was just an amateur marriage counsellor. Maybe he shouldn't have listened to so called best friend Nephrite after all. Or ex best friend once Darien was through with him.

"You know what? Maybe it was just a bad idea to come here after all...so if you'll excuse me," he said rising from his chair, only to be stopped by Mina who had leaned over the table separating them and pushing him back down onto the seat.

"Listen here, you obnoxious man who thinks I can't do anything. You paid me to do this, and I'm going to finish it. Now let me ask you again. Did you do anything that might've not pleased your wife?" She asked again, and this time, he could hear the strain in her voice, and see the death glare she was giving him.

Even if he was able to brush her off, Darien didn't think that he would make it out alive. _Great, just great. My day has just started, and it's already gone down the wrong end of the lane_

Grumbling to himself, he lifted one of his hands to run it through his hair, "I don't know...she seemed perfectly fine...but the year had been rough for us with stupid mistakes and mishaps. It happens all the time with other people, but it just seemed to take a more fierce hurl at us..."

"Continue..." Mina murmured as she perched her elbows on her desk and leaned forward to hear him better.

"We would get into fights and such, and lately, it seems like it's been getting worst. We're not even having any fights...we're just not talking! Plus, I think she's a little mad at me for hiring her best friend Ami Mizuno...and well, the girl needed the job, and I had a opening, so-" Darien started to babble, unable to stop himself from his talking. It seemed like once he let it all out, it couldn't stop. And that was what he wanted, to just let everything out.

"Wait...wait a second, did you say Ami Mizuno?" The blonde asked loudly as her eyes widened, and her hands seemed to be gripping themselves a bit too tightly.

Feeling a bit confused himself, Darien thought of what could have brought the blonde in front of him to change expressions so quickly at a name "Umm...yes I did, but-"

Seeing as if she was trying to strain herself down, Darien watched as she cut him off and started to talk, "Well Mr. Shields, you never got to tell me your wife's name."

He found it strange that she didn't ask him at the beginning of the session when she had all that time in her hands. Answering her, he said loudly, "Her name's Serena-"

"-Sinclaire right?" Mina said abruptly, cutting him off.

Jesus, what was with this woman? She kept cutting him off at in the middle of his sentences. It was getting utterly annoying, and he suddenly felt that he should've just left long ago. Not stay here to play with this cuckoo who thought she knew what she was doing. Trying to slowly inch his chair back without her noticing, Darien said quietly, "Why yes she is...and how do you know that Doctor Mina?"

Darien groaned as the supposing expert in front of him spaced out.

_She wasn't even listening to him now!_

Rising up from his seat, he made his way carefully to the door, watching Mina stare out at nothing. Noting that she wasn't even paying attention to him, he slipped out and made his way out of the clinic.

He was never going to go back there again.

Serena groaned as she found herself waking up to a bright light. Using her left hand, she covered her eyes a bit and turned in her covers. Yesterday..._what was she thinking?_

Smiling to herself, Serena stared across the room to the picture of her and Darien.

Sometimes, it was just better not to think and just let it go. Everything would just be better if people just forget about everything around them at one point or another...and just experience. And that was what she did; it felt utterly wonderful. She knew that the thing between them wasn't over yet, but it was a start - a start for a understanding.

Or so she hoped.

She couldn't bear it if she would ever leave him, but maybe sometimes it was the only choice they had.

Serena had read many of those distasteful romances that men would never read. Each ending with the women going back to the men after their lover had cheated, or gotten drunk…or just any other way to turn the women away. But every time, the girl would just go back to the man. Serena didn't think it was fair that the women should always be the ones to get hurt.

Why was it always them that had to take the pain?

Why was it always them...that has to be get worn out of and then thrown out?

It wasn't fair.

It just wasn't.

But if Serena were to ask herself, would she really be strong and hope to think for the best? No. She would be like all those naive girls out there...hoping that what they were seeing weren't true. That their lovers weren't really hurting them.

There was no such thing as safe love.

It's either get hurt and get loved, or lose everything.

Most people find it easy to say that women should just leave their stupid men and live their own life with another. But it wasn't easy. It was never easy until one experienced it themselves. So many think that they're so strong...but in reality, nothing is like that. It's so easy to say it...but once you want to do it...you can't.

And Serena couldn't leave Darien.

Even if she wanted too.

Even if it was the best thing to do.

She loved him too much to do that. And she knew that, whatever Darien **was **thinking. She couldn't just leave with out him giving her a explanation. Serena found that through her years of life, it was best to not jump to conclusions and just listen to the truth. And maybe then, there would be a path waiting for her to go on.

Many make the mistake to leave and forget. But what's the point of running away from your problems? It wasn't going to help the situation. Serena knew that it would be soon for her to have a chit chat with Darien.

Slowly sitting up from her bed, Serena made her way to crawl out of it and start to change, but was stopped by a sudden pain in her stomach. She moaned as she used both of her arms to clutch her abdomen, the sudden sharp pain unbearable for her.

Using a hand, Serena tried to grasp the phone which was near the edge of the bed, but when her fingers were a few inches away from it, suddenly her vision went blurry. Using all her strength, she tried to stay focus and get the phone...but that was a impossible task for her, because her world was slowly fading out.

Mina sat at her desk, still completely lost at thought.

_Ami Mizuno?_

She had been trying to forget about that girl for the past year, but that wasn't going to happen after hearing her name again. She never thought that she would ever meet paths with Ami. But here she was, thinking about the same person she had vowed to never speak of.

Clasping her hands tightly, Mina tried to put the pieces together.

She had been hoping to visit Serena soon, but she never seemed to get the chance. It was seeing this person this day, and seeing another next. It was like she had no time to even eat or drink. But that wasn't the point. Mina had even missed her blonde friend's wedding. Now that was a horrible thing to do.

She knew that she should've been there to support her best friend, but at that time, she had been attending the burial of her late grandmother who had passed away because of leukaemia.

Snapping out of her reverie, Mina made a move to ask Mr. Shields how Serena was doing, but found that the seat in front of her was empty.

"Dammit." Mina muttered under her breath.

She couldn't believe that she was so out of it to not notice that he had walked away from the clinic a few minutes ago. Letting her mind click away, she tried to think back of all the possibilities of why Ami was brought up again. She knew that her own past was going to surface soon...

Moving to get up from her chair, her phone suddenly rang and Mina quickly reached and put it to her ear.

"Yes?" She answered, trying to sound as normal as she could.

"-Mina...here...now-" Came a raspy reply.

"What? Who's this?" Mina asked impatiently. She hoped that this wasn't one of those prank calls. She hated them a lot, and there would be a hell to pay if it really was one.

"It's...-ei-come." The voice came again, this time louder.

"Rei?" Mina guessed, hoping to be right. She didn't want to be put up with nonsense.

"-Serena...-in...-hospital." Rei rushed out crackly before the their conversation was cut off by the dial tone.

_When everything's a lie..._

Darien closed his eyes briefly at a stop light.

He had been working non stop at the office ever since he had left the clinic, and it was 10:00 pm. All he wanted to do was have a quick dinner, take a warm shower and hop into bed.

But what should he eat...

Steak? _No time to make._

Eggs?_ Won't satisfy the stomach._

Cheese cake? _Maybe after the real food._

Fried Chicken from Churches Chicken? _Fried chicken it is._

Taking a deep breath, Darien was suddenly on alert as a loud honk was heard from behind of him. The light had turn green and he hadn't been paying attention. Growling to himself, Darien shifted his gears and stomped on the pedal. _Stupid impatient drivers._

The truck who had been behind of him had switched lanes, and started to drive steadily next to him. Darien watched as the driver fumbled around his seat for a few seconds before looking up at him. Puzzled, Darien wondered what he was doing. But he found out soon as the guy rolled down his windows and started to give him the middle finger.

_What the hell?_

Darien didn't do anything that upsetting, and here this guy was giving him the finger. And how old was he anyways? Did the man actually think he was still a teenager? He had dirty blonde hair and crooked teeth. The wrinkles could be easily seen on his face. He looked like he was around 40 something...and he was dressed like a high school kid.

Or he tried to look like one.

Suppressing a smirk, Darien opened his own window to look at the man.

Staring back, the man started to mutter some words at him, but Darien paid him no attention. He quickly used his left hand to keep his staring wheel steady and used his right hand to scrunch up a piece of white paper. Taking a glance at the road in front of him, and back at the man, they both stopped at another stop light.

"Learn to drive, ass hole." The guy sneered as he puckered his lips and spat onto Darien's car.

"Well maybe you should actually dress your age, or you'll lose the ladies that may have been interested in you. Oh wait...what am I saying? I don't think there would be any girls or grannies that would be in love with you." Darien shot back, using one of the lines he had heard from some girls that he had passed 2 months ago.

Having a good memory was a great benefit in life.

Picking up the piece of paper he had scrunched before, he quickly shot it at the guys face, just as the stop light turned green. Stepping on to his peddle quickly, Darien zoomed off, feeling much better then before. Having the tiff with that guy had released some stress off of him. Smiling to himself, Darien could hear a bunch of honking from behind of him.

Taking a breath of relief, he was about to turn on his radio when his cell phone rang.

Picking it up carelessly while keep his eye on the road, Darien flipped open his cell phone. "Shields here."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Darien face steeled as the information replayed in his head over and over again. _Your wife is in the hospital. Your wife is in the hospital. Your wife is in the hospital. _This was probably the first time Darien ever went over the speed limit without getting caught. Gripping the wheels tightly, he pulled into the hospital parking lot before messily parking in a spot. Not even bothering to pay for the parking ticket, Darien rushed through the automatic doors of the white building. Heading directly towards the elevator, Darien pulled his lips into a thin line before tapping his foot impatiently. What was taking so long?

_Buzzzzzz._

Darien's face darkened as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Who was calling him now? Pulling it out without look at the caller id, he answered coldly, "Shields here."

"Darien!" Ami's voice fluttered through the phone, "Can we talk?"

Darien froze as he heard the voice of his wife's best friend on the other line. _Glad you know that it's your wife's __**best friend **__buddy. What took you long enough? _Darien frowned before rubbing his forehead, annoyed that his mind was playing with him.

"Darien?"

"Sorry Ami, I'm not available right now." Darien answered, trying to be as calm as possible. What was taking the elevator so long? There were two for Christ's sake!

"Can we meet up later?" Ami's voice sounding hopeful as ever.

_Serena..._

Darien felt sick to his stomach as the pang in his heart tightened. What was he doing right now? What kind of man was he?

"I don't think I'll have time later." He replied simply, pressing the up button for the elevator repeatedly. _Fuck, I'll just take the stairs. _Walking quickly pass the elevators, Darien stopped in front of the door to the stairs before pushing it open. _He seriously hadn't exercised in awhile. _Taking them two at a time, Darien raced passed the first floor quickly. 15 more to go...

"Why...? What's wrong?" Ami asked. Her voice laced with a hint of concern. Or jealousy...it was hard to tell. "Are you panting?"

"Sorry, I'm taking the stairs right now. Nothing's wrong." Darien replied annoyingly, realizing that talking on the phone at the same time was slowly taking his energy with it.

"Is it Serena?"

The question surprised him.

"What?" Darien asked incredulously.

"Are you with Serena right now?" Ami asked, this time making sure her question was to the point.

"No I'm not. I don't see why it should matter to you." He snapped, suddenly frustrated with all the questions.

"I thought I mattered to you." Ami wasn't implying anything, but what she was stating wasn't a fact either. The way she said it made him feel sick again.

Did she matter to him?

Darien stopped at level 8 before taking the time to breath, and think. After hearing Serena had gotten into the hospital, it was like his mind was wired to only her and nothing else. Even Ami who he once thought was possibly someone he could romantically be involved with was flushed down the drain. He felt that this shouldn't be an excuse to try and fix his mistakes...hell! They didn't even start anything! All that ever happened was the feelings being initiate on her side, and he never at one point denied it.

Realizing what he had being doing all along, stringing along something because he felt lonely without the love of his life was no excuse. He was someone that used to be respected by many, even in middle school to college, he was looked up to. Now...? Darien felt like he was the biggest failure to all mankind. He was despicable for even thinking that he had an ounce of feelings for another woman when his wife had his heart the whole time.

Swallowing thickly, Darien replied quietly, "I'm sorry." before hanging up. Putting his phone back into his pocket, he started to climb the stairs again.

He was a coward.

Running away from all of his problems.

Maybe that was why Serena had started to talk with Seiya.

Maybe Ami was right, and she might have started something with the man he despised the most.

But regardless of what the fact was, Darien wasn't letting go. It was his fault if Serena had had any doubts in their relationship. Even if it was going to take months or even years to accomplish, he would get his wife back. The right way.

Darien groaned inwardly as his muscles screamed at the unexpected exercise. Finally reaching level 16...or rather, floor 16, he felt like he was limping to the room that Serena was currently in.

1601, 1602, 1603...1604...

It should be here soon...

"Darien!"

He turned to the left as he spotted Rei standing outside of a closed door with Lita who was pacing back and forth.

"What happened to you?" Lita frowned before noticing the limp of his left leg.

"Took the stairs. Pulled a muscle or something." He grimaced before glancing at the door they were waiting out side of.

"What...what did the doctor say?" He asked quietly, looking at Rei for the answers since she was the closest to Serena.

"She..." Rei seemed to be having a internal battle with herself before replying, "has the stomach flu and dehydration. Lack of sleep and and not eating the right things are also included in the list. And where have you been?"

Darien almost flinched as Rei's last sentence was laced with an underlying tone of anger.

"I-I..."

"Do you even know what she's been going through? She's...! Ugh, you're just a jerk!" Rei said heatedly, the last word being childish as she couldn't help but feel helpless in the situation.

"Rei..." Lita murmured, resting her hand on the quivering form of her friend.

"She needed you Darien..." Rei continued, "And you weren't there."

He suddenly looked down at his feet as the words were said. The slight pounding of his blood reaching his ears.

"I know..." Darien said quietly. "I'm sorry that I caused her so much pain."

Rei's eyes widened as the words came out of his mouth. He rarely apologized for his actions, and this time...it seemed so sincere. Instead of his usual ruthless look, he looked tired and shaken by the news that his wife was in such a condition.

"The nurses are taking her stats and changing her IV bag...you can see her if you'd like." She finally said, leading Lita to sit with her at the benches that were not too far away from the room.

Just as Darien was about to thank her, the door to Serena's room opened, and two nurses came out.

Surprised at the man they hadn't seen before going into the room, one of the nurses prodded, "Are you Mr. Shields?"

"Um...yes." He replied hesitantly, wondering where this was going.

"Oh, don't give us that look! We just need you to sign a few sheets before you leave. Just head to the counter on this floor after you finish your visit." The nurses left quickly before he had a chance to answer, which only left Darien even more puzzled than before. Weird...

Walking into the dimmed room, Darien gently shut the door behind him before sitting in a chair right next to Serena's bed. Her chest was rising softly as he noticed for the first time, the dark circles under her eyes. Reaching towards the bed, Darien took hold of her small hand before bring it to his lips. Kissing softly, he pulled back, gazing at her sleeping form. Stroking the skin across her hand, Darien sighed.

"I'm sorry for not paying attention to you. I'm sorry that I drove you away into the arms of another man. Ami told me what happened...and I don't blame you. This was all my fault. Please give me another chance Serena...give me another chance to love you properly. Don't turn me away. I hate that it took this long for me to fight back. I hate that I only realized it when you ended up in the hospital...I want to be worthy of your love again." Darien whispered, his eyes blurring slightly as he spoke.

Even though he knew that Serena clearly couldn't hear him, he wanted to say this in front of her. To start a silent promise that he would die to keep.

"I love you so much." He whispered before kissing her hand again, "Please forgive my temper. I want to change that...funny actually...I went to a doctor about our problems...I'm not sure if it means anything...but maybe we can go together when you're better?"

"Please be okay..."

Darien reached to push a stray strand of hair from Serena's face before laying his head on the edge of the bed. Her hand still in his.

"Let me love you properly."

She brushed her short hair back as she glared angrily at her phone. This wasn't suppose to happen. Why did she always get the short end of the stick? Why was she always the sore loser?

It wasn't fair, and she was going to make sure she would get her way this time.

Dialling a number on her home phone, she impatiently tapped her fingers as it rang once, then twice, three times until someone finally picked up on the fourth.

"It's me. I want you to do something for me."

**w.w**

"Why is this happening again? I thought she would learn from her mistakes! But this time she's taking it too far. Why would she hurt Serena this way?" The blonde growled, kicking the trash can that was in her way.

"I don't know...but I'm pretty sure that for her, old habits die hard. We have to prevent this from happening. I'm sure she's on the move now."

"You make this seem like we're in a action movie or something." Mina growled. "Why are we loitering in the ally anyway?"

"I thought this would put a thrill to out current situation actually." The man laughed as he took out his phone to check the time. "I called the others, I think they should know about it."

"I didn't think I would have to drag them into my mess again." Mina sighed, running a hand through her straight blonde hair.

"Well, it's not your mess anymore. It's your friends."

"True..." Mina murmured before returning to her thoughts. It was only a year ago that it happened. True that it wasn't too long ago...but she didn't expect 'her' to move on so quickly. She didn't expect 'her' to even consider going at it again. She was too far into the game to even think of the consequences. Mina shuddered grimly, as she remembered what happened last time. She wasn't going to let anyone get hurt again. Not this time.

'_She's going crazy, she's going crazy!_'

"...Is that your ringtone?"

"Shut up." Mina huffed, her cheeks turning a bit red. Either from the cold or the embarrassment, it should've been pretty obvious.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how is she doing?" The voice on the other end asked, his tone laced with authority.

"She's fine. I called Rei awhile ago, and it wasn't anything serious. Luckily it wasn't what I thought happened. I can't believe I scared myself thinking the bitch had done something again."

"Well she indirectly was the source of the problem..." The person on the other end murmured, "When are you coming home?"

Mina smiled at the question, "Soon enough Kunzite. Soon."

Serena groaned quietly as she fought her eyes to open. The curtains were drawn, but even then, she could tell that it was night. How long had she been sleeping? Wait...she was in the hospital! Jolting her hands, she frowned as she felt one of them anchored to the bed. Looking to the left, she found a mop of dark hair, and her hand resting in theirs. _Darien..._

Careful not to wake him, Serena lifted her other hand to rub her stomach. She remembered now. The baby was safe...

She had fell asleep shortly after hearing the news. No wonder she couldn't remember right away. She was drugged by the sleep. But who could blame her? She really hadn't had a good nights sleep in awhile.

Resting her head back on the pillow, she looked to the left again, wondering how long he had been there.

Serena wasn't the type to lie...but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes when Darien was talking to her while she was 'asleep'. She honestly didn't know what to say...and she didn't want to confront him on it either. It really wasn't the time.

That being said, it wasn't like she wasn't going to forgive him. She would. She loved him. Never stopped from the start.

There was one thing that puzzled her though...

Why did he think that it was his fault that she ran into the arms of another man?

When had she ever ran...

_Seiya._

That must mean that Ami...

Serena glared murderously at the ceiling.

For once, she felt like she wasn't kept in the dark.

Someone was going to pay for their manipulation.

* * *

I sincerely apologize for not updating for...4 years. It has been a really long time. I don't want to make up any excuses. I will be honest and say that I lost passion in writing stories. It wasn't the same anymore, and there wasn't any inspiration for me. I do feel horrible though. I know that some of you waited so long for this, and for my other stories also.

I'm sorry if the story is going fast paced, but I honestly can't remember how I wanted the story to go 4 years back. After reading the story again, I had another new out look to how I wanted it to end.

You might also notice my different writing style.

I did grow up!

I tried to revise the other chapters, and fix the grammar, etc, but I honestly don't have time right now. I feel like I owe you guys. I will try to finish the stories I've started before trying to fix what I wrote before.

I am still looking for a beta.

I can't beta my own stuff for my life.

I also suck at english even though it's my first language.

Sorry again. If you have any questions, feel free to message me! Please tell me if the new update is too strange.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Serena had been in the hospital for 5 days before she was allowed to go home. Although Darien hadn't understood why she needed to stay that long for dehydration and the stomach flu...he complied to the doctor's wishes instead of rushing Serena home under his care. Although Darien was currently a entrepreneur, his other life goal before his current job was to go into the medical field; but since he had inherited his fathers company after he had passed away, Darien had no choice but to keep up the business, unable to deny his fathers last wishes.

Serena, being the sneaky girl she was, convinced the doctor's to not tell Darien the truth about her condition, lying that she wanted to give her husband a heart felt 'surprise'. Although Serena had accepted Darien's faults, and would be happy to let her husband know of their little bundle of joy, she was not naive. Serena didn't want the baby to be the reason why her husband stayed. If Darien was going to do what he had promised 5 days ago, Serena would be pleased to break the news to him. Until then, Serena wanted to take it slow, and terminate the problem that had started the recent unfortunate events.

Although Serena had a relaxing 5 days at the hospital, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in the white based building. Ever since her grandparents had passed away 10 years ago, the mention of a hospital would put her unease; it didn't help when she had to stay there instead of at home. It was a sad place, and even though there were many nurses and doctors that keep up smiling faces for their patients, she knew that not everyone was fortunate enough to make it through their medical problems. Darien...who knew of her fear for hospitals, went out of his way to make her feel comfortable. He made sure that she was busy doing something at all times, and rest thoroughly went she was tired. He brought in a single red rose every day, and would have a small talk with her to update what she had missed months before their 'break'. Although things weren't perfect...because Serena didn't expect them to be...she was mildly surprised that he would put in so much effort again.

Darien knew that she didn't like to be gushed with gifts. Instead of bringing a bouquet of flowers everyday, he had opt to bring a single flower instead. That had honestly put a smile on Serena's face. She felt like she was being courted all over again, and while she knew that she still loved him, she couldn't help but have the feeling like her love was growing even bigger by his actions. All that being said, she felt like a love sick fool. It was a mere few days before when she was feeling the 'I'm so depressed' mood, so she seriously take account of her judgements when she was riding the love train all over again.

No, she would not give in so easily.

Serena honestly appreciated the thoughtful things Darien did for her, but she hoped that it wasn't just for the first few weeks, and then back to what it was before. Although she found some truth to what caused the mess, she felt like she really need some confirmation that it wasn't all a dream. That what was happening right now...the relief that flooded into her system wasn't another nightmare waiting to trick her from behind. Serena honestly wasn't looking for the whole fireworks exploding in her heart thing...she was just looking for the man she fell in love with in the beginning...and maybe learn about him all over again from all the months she had missed him.

She never expected herself in this situation...but then again, she wasn't like all those other girls. Sometimes it wasn't about forgiving and moving on. It's about acceptance of the situation before you decide what you want to do afterwards.

You can't move on without acceptance.

"You still awake?"

Jolted by the voice, Serena turned around to see Darien coming out of the shower; he was wearing nothing but a pair of silk pants. Eyes trailing from his face to the slight formation of his abs, Serena was glad her husband wasn't into working out. Rock hard six packs were honestly not her thing, and Darien, being the simple guy he was...looked good with just a toned stomach.

Looking back up to his face, hoping he didn't catch her staring, Serena noticed his still wet hair.

"Mm, I was just thinking," Serena smiled sheepishly, lying against the pillow and pulling the blanket up to her hips. "Here, let me dry your hair."

Darien raised an eyebrow as his eyes crinkled in amusement, "Alright."

Motioning her husband forward, Serena grasped his left hand before pulling him to sit down next to the bed so that his back was against the bed frame. Turning slighty, Serena grabbed the towel he had in his hands before placing it on his head. Rubbing in circular motion on both sides, she smiled as she heard the quiet sigh of content from Darien. "How was work today?"

"Same old, same old. All it takes is 5 minutes for some idiot to mess up the whole system. I couldn't wait until I got off so I could come home." Darien grumbled, leaning his head back a little.

Serena grinned secretly, her heart leaping with joy that Darien had been more than anxious to get home in the past few days.

"Pass me the blow dryer would you? I don't want you to get a headache from damp hair." Tossing the towel with as much force as she could, she congratulated herself as it dropped in the hamper.

"Nice shot." Darien grinned, reaching forward to the vanity and pulling out a blow dryer from the drawer.

"Mmm, well I did get some good practice when we were dating. You needed a good knock on the head with a pillow back then."

"I can't believe you still remember that!"

"I'm surprised you didn't! You're the one that got hurt." Serena chuckled, plugging in the electronic device into the socket.

"Yikes, all because I made fun of you at your school marks. I even offered to help."

"Puh-lease. All you did was mock me back then. I was surprised you held any feelings for me at all." She joked, putting the setting of the blow dryer on medium so she wouldn't accidentally burn his head on high.

There was a strange silence before Darien made the move to talk. Only the noise of the dryer had been filled between those seconds.

"You're the only one that holds my heart." Darien murmured, "Don't ever doubt that."

Serena's heart jumped as she heard those quiet words. She felt like one of the gates that had been locked in her heart had finally been cracked open. Unable to help herself, she felt the wet tears sliding down her cheeks as she continued to blow dry his hair. Trying to calm her shaking hands, Serena ran her fingers through the slightly damp curls before heating the section up. Sniffing slightly, she continued to work through the hair with her fingers until she felt a strong hand stopping hers. Eyes widening slightly, Serena watched as Darien took the dryer from her hand before turning it off. Piercing dark eyes catching her own, her voice hitched as Darien dropped the dryer on the floor before making the move to stand up.

Sitting down gently on the side of the bed near her legs, Darien held one of her hands before using his other to the thumb the wet droplets from her cheeks.

"Don't cry." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss each cheek before pulling back to look at her. "I'm sorry for what happened before. I don't have any excuses for my own mistakes. I just want you to know that I'll do whatever it takes, and no matter how long it would be for me to show you again...that I truly only have you in my heart."

"Darien..." Serena murmured, breaking eye contact before looking down at their entwined hands.

"I want to earn the right to have your love again."

"But-"

"Don't say that I already do...because I lost that right a long time ago." Tilting her chin so that she would face him again, Darien smiled slightly, "You deserve more than just sorries. Actions speak louder than words."

Kissing her slightly, Serena blushed as she felt his warm lips against hers. It had been so long since Darien had been so gentle.

Pulling back to look at him again, Serena giggled as she notice the mess on top of his head.

"What's so funny?" He frowned, noticing her gaze.

"I don't think I'm fit to ever be a hair stylist." She giggled again, letting the remainder of her tears slide down her cheeks. Moving forward to lay her head on his naked shoulder, she breathed in the scent of his body wash...and a tint of just 'him' before kissing his skin.

"What am I going to do with you..." Darien sighed, moving one of his hands to touch his bird nest head before wrapping his arms around her. He shivered as her lips moved against his skin.

'_You drive me crazy._'

x.x

"Mina...do you think it's just her?" Rei frowned, brushing a flyaway hair from her face.

"I doubt it." Lita exclaimed, walking into the tense kitchen before placing herself in one of the chairs. "There's too many strings to be pulled to prove that it's just her in action."

"I agree." The blonde murmured, pouring four cups of hot coffee. "Here, the sugar is just on the counter, and if you want milk, it'll be in the fridge."

"I'm surprised she would go after Darien..." Rei frowned, grabbing her cup of coffee and putting a lump of sugar in before stirring.

"Why would you say that?" Lita asked, surprise shown on her gentle features. "I mean...Darien is practically the 'dream' guy for certain girls. I'm not saying that he's perfect, but any woman would want to find a guy like Darien. EVEN if he had been a asshole lately."

"Well...I agree that that would be a plausible reason for Ami to pick Darien this time..." Rei started, careful blow her coffee before sipping, "But Serena was always the supportive friend. I don't know why she would betray our friends trust like that."

"Hey...wait a minute here! I got played, and it wasn't a very nice joke." Mina warned, her gaze narrowing at the brunette.

"Hmm, I didn't mean it that way...but honestly. Would either of you hurt Serena? I mean, sure we're all good friends, but Serena was the one that got us all together. I'm not sure I would be sitting here drinking coffee with you guys when I would probably still be helping out at the shrine, and chilling with Chad." Rei exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air like she was trying to prove an important point. Which...was some what important.

"I have to agree with Rei there. I would never hurt any of you guys on purpose, but Serena does come first in this group of ours." Lita put out, rising up from her chair to get some milk.

"Minus Ami by the way. That girl was cut off from my list a longggg time ago." Mina growled, standing up from her seat to put her cup in the sink. She usually drank coffee like it was water.

"Yeah see...that's why I don't understand..." Rei muttered. "Ami always seemed the most friendly towards Serena. Do you think something happened that we don't know of?"

"Well you tell me. I stopped contacting that bugger since that day...I know you guys might see her from time to time. So what's the deal?"

"Er, I actually haven't seen her in a bit either." Lita replied sheepishly, scratching her head before running her hands through her coffee brown hair. "We never had anything in common, and hung out in our group...so after that split...it was just...weird to hang out with her alone. Not that I'm saying I wouldn't hang out with her...but it's...just weird."

"I've only seen her a few times myself. I tried to forgive her past actions, but seeing how this problem has surfaced up now...proves that me not trusting her so far was a good thing. Last I heard, she's been seeing Beryl and her ding dong friends." Rei added, playing the few gatherings she did have with Ami in her head.

"Wait a minute...Beryl...really?" Mina asked in shock, "I thought she never liked her! After Beryl's mother married Ami's uncle, she never bothered to mention how 'great' the red head was, but instead, the opposite."

"Change of tune." Lita muttered, grabbing the crackers from Mina's table before putting them into her mouth. "You seriously need to get some food. The crackers are stale, bleh."

Making a face, Lita dumped the remaining crackers into the trash before going to the sink to wash her hands; grabbing a apple at the same time before rinsing the top off.

"Well whatever it is, I can't say if she's on this whole mishap. Right now, we don't know what her next move is, and I've already got her followed by one of Kunzite's men." Mina informed, relaying the current plan that was in her head.

"Do you have anything for precautions sake? I'm sure you do since you got Kunzite to put one of his men on Ami." Rei frowned. Although Rei had taken a liking to Kunzite immediately, his schemes and men were a different story.

"Yeah, don't worry, I have it under control." Mina replied, giving a 100 watt smile. "Kunzite is going to be here any minute to discuss the plan, so, don't bombard him with too much questions because after all, I was the mastermind this time!"

"Now is not the time to boast Mina." Lita warned before giving a small smile herself. It was obvious the blonde was trying to lighten up the mood.

"I just want to get rid of the nasty before she starts hitting on our men as well." Rei murmured, angry that it had turned out this way from all those years ago. She was sure that that was the reason to why Ami was on a frenzy.

"Well well ladies, what a pleasant surprise to find you sitting in my kitchen." a ominous voice spoke, their tone of high authority.

"Oh shut it." Mina glared, brunching up her eyebrows. "Stop trying to scare them."

"It worked the first time." Kunzite smirked, bending down to give Mina a peck on the cheeks. "I should've recorded their expressions.

"I still have to get you back for that." Lita threatened, eyeing Kunzite with a look of distain. Although she didn't really hate the man, the jokes that he made were far less than amusing. Maybe to other people, but the victims seriously got the short end of the stick.

"My apologies fair maiden, it was never my intentions for you to be that strongly affected by my little fun activities." Kunzite grinned, brushing down his white work shirt before taking a seat next to Mina.

"Save it Lita. He's just trying to rile you up like always." Rei said knowingly, giving Kunzite a look before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Now, where were we?"

x.x

"What do you want from me?"

"You already know what I want. The proposition is too good for you too put down. You get what you want, and I get what I want. Simple as that." replied the voice from the other side of the phone. Although their tone was cool and casual, he knew that they were far nervous than usual.

"I don't get why you're doing this. The outcome will never be how you want it to be. You know that."

"It doesn't matter what the outcome is. I want it MY way. THIS time. Regardless of what happens, I want to know that I put part of this in action. I'll do whatever it takes, and I'm going to win." The voice threatened, the vibration of the words proving how sensitive they were on the subject. "It doesn't matter if she has him right now. He WILL be mine in the end."

Clicking his tongue, he thought deeply about their words. Denying their request would surely be the wrong move, especially when they were in such emotional state...but if 'she' ever found out about this, there would be a hard time explaining the situation once it was over. Then again...everything would unravel in the end. It wouldn't be a secret anymore to what was going on. Still, there was doubt on his mind that the person was still being tricky on their terms.

"Give me time to think about it." He finally said, running through a few different situations in his head.

"I don't have time. I will call you back in a day. You better have your decision then." Clipped the voice before he was met with the dial tone.

"Well...that went well." He grimaced before putting the phone back in its cradle. Running a hand through his short dark hair, he once again ran through the best plan he would use. Stalling for time was a good idea because it would give them an idea of doubt. They would panic, and in the benefit for him, more likely to make a mistake. However, it was obvious that he was not dealing with just a normal person. She was smarter than the average, and that made him extra conscious.

Taking out his other cellphone that he rarely used, he speed dialled 1 before waiting for the other person to pick up.

"Three lights flower shop, how may I help you?" A mellow voice asked, rather impatiently at that.

"I need a bouquet of **red roses** for tomorrow. The time, I'll call again to give, but please have my order by then."

There was a pause before the person replied, "You need this urgently? It's rather late to call a last minute order."

"Well, my **princess **is celebrating tomorrow. Please send it to **Arcadia**."

"Hm, alright then. I will wait for the time."

"Thank you."

"Bye."

Clicking the end button, he thought again...carefully before walking out to his balcony. Taking out a packet of smokes, he lit one before taking a deep puff.

Shame that this was stressful enough to bring back a old habit. Shame.

x.x

Serena groaned as she ran to the bathroom for the 3rd time since she woke up. Although she thought she was lucky to have avoided the symptoms for pregnancy, it looked like she was wrong. Her stomach, or rather baby was no agreeing with whatever food she ate. She knew she had to get some nutrients, but she honestly didn't want to puke over and over again. Luckily, she had called her doctor about things she could do about it so it wouldn't be too troubling for her.

Rinsing her mouth again, Serena grimaced as she looked at her reflection. Matted hair and dark eye bags, she looked like she hadn't showered or slept in weeks. Cursing slightly, she took off her night jammies before stepping into the shower.

Darien had to go back to the office for a emergency, those leaving Serena alone. Although she was slightly skeptical of him leaving again for work, he promised that it would only take 2 hours before he would meet up with her for lunch. Since he technically wasn't off the 'hook', he was still making many attempts to get back into her favour. As corny, and naive of her to believe, she felt warm and fuzzy at these actions. Once again...asking herself...

Was she on crack?

She couldn't be thinking normal with all these strange thoughts.

Deciding to take her mind off it once again, Serena shampooed her hair before conditioning thoroughly, running her hands through her long locks. Taking a shower was a definite must in Serena's agenda, but washing her hair was the best thing in the world. Although there were many negatives...because her hair was absurdly long...it took a long time to wash, took a long time to dry...but after all that, she loved the feeling of the hair against her skin, and the floral lavender scent of her shampoo.

Scrunching out the water, Serena quickly grabbed a towel before stepping onto a mat. Drying her hair first before the rest of her body. Shaking the wet tresses, Serena wrapped the towel around her before walking towards her bedroom.

"I think I'll wear-" She stopped abruptly as she bumped into a warm figure, her warning senses tingling immediately. Glancing up, Serena huffed out a breath of relief before glaring slightly, "You scared me!"

Watching the humour in Darien's eyes, Serena couldn't help but give a small smile herself before pushing him back slightly to walk to her closet. A little shy at her current state of undress.

"I was just wondering where you were." Darien smiled, walking over to the bed before sitting down on the mattress, turning his body to look at his beautiful wife. She had smelled heavenly when he had bumped into her. Although his intentions were less than innocent, he knew that he couldn't make a move...just yet.

"You could've said something. If you don't make a sound, it is slightly creepy." Serena scolded, clipping on her bra, and wearing her panties before quickly slipping into a baggy top and tights. Her stomach was showing now, and it was not easy wearing constricting clothes.

"In my own house?" Darien laughed, eyes crinkling as he stood up to walk towards her, just as she was about done with dressing.

"Yes, in your own house." She murmured before half heartedly glaring again.

"Do you need to discipline me, ?" Darien whispered, pulling her into a gentle hug.

"Don't play with me." Serena growled, pushing slightly against his chest.

"Never." Darien promised, his tone voicing out his sincerity. Pulling back to look into her eyes, he whispered, "I'll never let you down again."

"I-"

_DING DONG._

* * *

__A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry once again if it seems like I'm taking a really long time to update. I've been trying to write this bit by bit while I have school. I'm currently struggling with my essays and finals right now. I really appreciate all the reviews you've left! I'm sorry if I haven't been able to reply to everybody. I sincerely thank everyone of you for commenting! I'll try my best to update, and I hope you understand the pace of my writing.

If you have any questions, feel free to pm me.

Thank you again!


End file.
